Kharmen
The area of Kharmen can easily be divided into two parts. The solid earth part on which most people live and the south eastern Great Desert known as The Shifting Sands. The Shifting Sands are made up of always moving harsh sand, which can crush items or beings within moments. The only living creature known to live in the Shifting Sands are a type of Sand Dragon, large serpentine creatures with smooth scales. Bile in the stomach of the serpants are used by the desert dwelling Ho'rradin people to coat the hills of the desert ships to glide easier across the sand. Kharmen North 1.Khezat 2. Rhobis 3.Belkon 4.Orcs of the Moors 5. Rylonian Ruins Khezat One of the last remaining refuges of the Ho'rradin who moved inland to try and take fertile pastures. Rhobis A wooden palisade outpost built by people from the north to try and cull the number of the magical creatures spawning from the ruins of Rylonian Institute to the west. It also helped aid against the invasion by the Ho'rradins, and helping to cut them off from Aramoth to the west. It is now a home to rangers who patrol and try to maintain order on the plains, and hunt down monsters that prowl on unwary travellers. Belkon Belkon owes it's allegiance to Aramouth in the west instead of the Karemen region due to have been built as a dam to divert the Khezat river towards Riverwood and provide water to southern Aramouth. The community itself is spread over a large region and has no protective walls, instead relying on local milita, rangers and the plains' warrior horse-men. Orcs of the Moors The location of where an Orc civilisation has set up since moving on from the Odean Mountains. The inhabitants tend to have darker skin then most orcs and hunt the giant moor beasts. The inhabitants of the Moors at one point allied with the Ho'orandin people to try and claim better farmland to the north. When they failed most returned to the moors while others joined their new allies in Khezat, and others went south into the desert for further adventure. Rylonian Runes The site of where the Rylonian Institute once stood. While the region has magic fallout from its destruction it is to a lesser extent then the ruins of Ultenn to the far north. Ironicaly the magic now creates new magical creatures, akin to those that the Institute was hoping to be able to control and use to their own purposes which originally sparked the Mage Wars. South Kharmen 1.Kharmen 2.Vanishing Oasis 3. Amul 4. The Watchtower 5. Winding Pass The Shifting Sands '''South Kharmen is dominated by the shifting sands, land of 1000 oases, where magical desert skiffs of the Ho'orandin people sail the dune sea in search of long forgotten treasure. It is from here and the northern moors that the first clans of 'civilised' green-skins came; Orks of peaceful inclination who integrated with the desert peoples and came to the north seeking trade and knowledge. The majority of The Shifting Sands are inhabited by the Ho'orandin desert nomads, existing in family groups, maintaining the grand skiffs which carry them and their trade to the many scattered trading posts across the desert, or to that jewelled palace of the desert whose shining spires pierce the clouds themselves; the city of Kharmen. '''Kharmen Kharmen is the great and thriving port city of the South that lies sandwiched between the Shepard Sea and The Shifting Sands. It is presided over by Elissa Embers 'Dragon of the South' and is a proud fortress city that fears none save the potential risk of a united attack from the desert nomads who dominate the mostly uncharted expanse of The Shifting Sands. Vast physical and magical measures have been put into place to try and protect the city, but it is well known that the desert continues to grow, always digging away at the inhabital land of the city's outskirts. From the other side of the city to the desert that will one day consume it, is the Shepard Sea. This makes Kharmen also a port city, with large docks and bustling markets, seeing travelers from all over Elgardt and beyond. Vanishing Oasis One of the few remaining rock outcrops in the desrt, it is a resting point for sand sailors. It has no resources of its own, and instead recievs deliveries from the mainland, most which gets sold on to sailors. Due to being a port in the middle of the desert it has ammased a small forturne in goods, left by sailors who never make it home. Like capital city, the Oasis is also slowly eroding away, and may be gone in two generations time. Amul Carved into the rock edges of the desert, it is another desert port, able to move goods between the mainland and the desert edge. It is a longer and safer journey , and many unload their stock here before heading back out to seek more wares. The Watchtower A strange structure tha has stood for generations despite its origin being unknown. Not built by any people of Elgardt, the flame at its peak is always burning, warnign sailors of the southern desert shelf, which many desert ships have wrecked upon. It is unknown if the Watchtower is manned, automated, built by a civilisation that existed before being overtaken by the desert, or built by the people in the lands to the south beyond the borders of Elgardt. Winding Pass The safest route to the desert floor from the mainland, it brings much travel between Kharmen and Khezat. Along it there are a number of cave dwellings that are inhabited by Moorland Orcs who decided that they want a more dangerous lifestyle.